Días de espera por
by IzaFE
Summary: Kamui ha logrado superar algunos pasos en su relación amorosa con su apreciado Hermano mayor, mas no todo es como parece. Las innumerables responsabilidades que ambos tienen, sobre todo él, no los dejan expresar su amor libremente.


Aclaraciones:

Tiene escenas sexuales y me esforcé bastante en lograrlas.

Xander es amor, es un ser de luz y es perfecto.

Fire Emblem no me pertenece, ya conocen a sus creadores (no es necesario explicar tanto)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No era que contara los días con los dedos de las manos, pero al parecer, exactamente habían pasado 35 desde que había asistido a la ceremonia, a su propia ceremonia de unión. La fiesta había durado 4 días completos… ello para eliminar todas las dudas del pueblo: sí, ellos se habían casado y con una gran fiesta, para que todos se enteraran de que 1) no eran hermanos de sangre 2) se amaban 3) su unión fortalecería los lazos de dos reinos opuestos durante cientos de años.

Estaba feliz, no lo negaba. Llevaba tiempo enamorada de él y su repentina confesión la había dejado shockeada "qué piensas de mí" "es un alivio saber lo"… También el hecho de que de un momento a otro había conocido más íntimamente a quién solo solía observar mientras entrenaba o conversar taciturno sobre temas culturales o marciales.

Pero habían pasado 35 días… y no podía evitar desear llevar más allá las cortas conversaciones amorosas, las cuales solo terminaban en insinuaciones inocentes "al parecer estamos solos" "¡qué bonitos ojos tienes!" "quédate un rato más a mi lado". Por lástima sus deseos se reprimían por la augusta mirada de su amado, el cual asistía más a reuniones de estrategia que a almorzar con ella.

"¡Estás preocupada!" Chilló Elise, acariciando levemente su hombro "hace días no haces más que suspirar y suspirar"… "acaso mi hermano mayor te ha hecho algo ¿si quieres lo golpeamos ambas?". Kamui lo miró sorprendida, en realidad Xander no había hecho nada, solo ser él mismo (cosa que al parecer era el problema) "para nada, él es perfecto" susurró junto con otro suspiro.

"El problema de mi querido hermano mayor es ese mismo: ser perfecto. Pienso que su único problema es, bueno, ese ceño fruncido constante… pero es amable e inteligente, además es entrañable y comprensivo, a mí me gustaría también ser su esposa". Kamui rió "¿te gustaría que fuera tu esposo y no el mío?" Elise se sorprendió "claro, te lo quitaría… pero me da aversión pensar en besarlo y hacer esas cosas que suelen hacer los esposos, además es mi hermano, guácala… jajajajja" rió junto con Kamui, la cual al escuchar la última frase de Elise no pudo evitar susurrar "Entonces, serían muy buenos esposos, Elise, pues él no piensa mucho en hacer esas cosas"…

Elise, al escuchar dejó de reír y se mantuvo en silencio, mirando los ojos carmesí de su querida hermana mayor "mi herm… mi hermano mayor… es un estúpido" se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, sin dar espacio a Kamui para dar alguna explicación.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No, creo que me he equivocado… Elise es muy pequeña, no comprende algunas cosas"… "me siento verdaderamente avergonzada" explicó mirando directamente al suelo, ofreciendo una gran reverencia a su esposo. En Hoshido solía reverenciarse de esa forma solo cuando se cometía un error terrible (casi imperdonable) y Xander lo sabía, a pesar de no pertenecer a esa cultura, por ello no dudó en ningún momento en acercarse a Kamui, tocar su hombro y decir suavemente "No hagas eso, no es necesario, levanta ese rostro"… "No discrepo en lo que ella dijo". Kamui levantó la vista, y vio que su amado se llevaba la mano a la cara, cubriéndose la frente con la palma, desconcertado con sigo mismo "pensé que necesitabas más tiempo para comprender el cambio de roles, por eso solo te visitaba durante un par de horas… apenas nos besamos, solo cuando me aseguro de que de verdad nadie vendrá a molestarnos… intento hacer que el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos sea agradable, pero no niego que, de cierta forma no he logrado ser un buen esposo". Kamui ruborizada sintió que Xander estaba tergiversando sus palabras "no, no, no, cariño, no eres un mal esposo, te he dicho muchas veces que eres perfecto, mi maestro…"y El paladín mirando a la nada contestó "prometí que te enseñaría a llevar una relación, tal cual como te enseñé el uso de las armas, parece que soy un mal maestro en este aspecto".

"Amor… de verdad lo siento mucho" Kamui llevó su mano al inquebrantable rostro de esposo, alcanzándola este en el camino "qué suaves y tibias manos tienes, mi amor. Te adoro, eres mía, siento que esto se escapa de mis manos". Alguien tocó la puerta insistentemente y ambos voltearon, Xander fue a abrir, era Gunter "¡Atacan al oeste! Mi señora, hay que asistir a los pobladores".

La batalla no fue cruenta, no hubo bajas, por lo que el ejército regresó al campamento temprano. Kamui solo se dio un baño y fue a dormir, el otro día fue igual que los anteriores y el posterior también. Había muchas cosas qué hacer, ir al coliseo a apostar algunas cosas, ir de compras, afilar las armas, comprender la estrategia del enemigo… Nada nuevo.

El mes se fue rápido, 8 días más pasaron y los esfuerzos de Xander no tenían frutos. Ahora llevaba flores más seguido y se había "alojado" en casa de Kamui, obviamente respetando su intimidad. No negaba que se estaba reprimiendo a sí mismo y en las sesiones a solas que tenía con su esposa había expresado múltiples veces que ella lo llevaba más allá de sus límites… pero seguía ocupado, conservador e inadaptado. Los besos era roces, las caricias eran tímidas y llenas de rubor ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Temía dar el tercer paso?... llevaban casados mucho tiempo y Kamui mantenía su personalidad, a veces juguetona y coqueta en soledad, pero esa aura de pureza se mantenía, ella no sabía hacer el amor… como él sí.

La besó, acarició su rostro semidormido y murmuró "no es suficiente ¿cierto?" y sí, eso no era suficiente cuando había pasado la noche completa en consejo de guerra y se disponía a, como redimo, despertarla con caricias y el desayuno "de qué hablas, amor" semidormida Kamui disfrutaba del corto momento revolcándose en los brazos de Xander, la armadura le molestaba, pero era lo que había en el momento y no podía dejar de aprovechar, lo besó más profundamente, con fuerza, deseando no dejarlo ir jamás. Pero por lástima siempre había una interrupción: el sonido de esa puerta, que durante el día no hacía más que molestar. Él se alejó al escuchar nuevamente ese miserable golpeteo "demonios… "… y pensó que el mundo completo estaba en su contra "Kamui, puedes prometer algo" dijo rápidamente, antes de ir a abrir la puerta, "¡Claro!" respondió ella con una risita coqueta que envolvió la habitación… y él, como una promesa exclamó: "promete que esta noche la pasarás junto a mi"…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"sí, lo he hecho con otra persona" contestó avergonzado "pero… no sé si lo sabes, de seguro no… era la costumbre de los Reyes de Norh… el llevar a una prostituta a los aposentos del primogénito al cumplir los 12 años, Padre solo seguía las normas y yo fui lo suficientemente tímido para no desacatar su orden".

Era realmente perturbador, pero Kamui era sabia, conocía ciertas normas estúpidas que seguía su padre, qué bueno que Leo no era el hermano mayor y que Xander era lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar ciertas convenciones inútiles y no traumatizarse en el proceso.

"Soy sincero contigo, no significó nada para mi…" y Kamui lo sabía, se ponía en su lugar… debió haber sido duro… decidió no profundizar en el tema, tenía tantas interrogantes ¿cómo era ella? ¿Qué hiciste para que nadie lo notara? ¿Papá te había preparado para la experiencia?... recordó su rostro de esa época, no menos duro y centrado… ¿cómo rayos lo había tratado padre para que fuera tan inquebrantable?... de seguro hizo más atrocidades con él, que solo enviar a una prostituta a que lo desvirgara.

"No pongas ese rostro, Kamui, eres muy buena expresando tus sentimientos. De cierta manera me alegro mucho de haber sido yo el que pasara por esa experiencia… y nadie más, ni Leo, ni Camilla, ni tú… menos Elise"… "no llores, Kamui, me rompes el corazón… no debí haberlo contado, jejeje" la mujer no se había dado cuenta de que un par de lágrimas habían caído, de verdad lo amaba tan profundamente que imaginar la fuerza que había tenido que pasar al ser el heredero de Garon la superaba "no es nada, cariño… es que, te amo tanto que me apena no haber podido ayudar, estando ahí". Xander suspiró "ya todo pasó ¿lo ves?". Él no temía ser meloso cuando estaban a solas, era tarde y sabía que nadie vendría a casa de Kamui a molestar (a no ser que ocurriera algo muy grave).

No hacía frio, pero se sentía bien acurrucarse al lado de Xander sin armadura (cosa poco común en tiempos de guerra), su camisa ligera acariciaba su rostro y Kamui no dudó en refregar su mejilla en el seno de su esposo, después de todo… estaba premeditado que esa noche se entregaría, tal cual como lo llevaba soñando desde hace meses. Aunque el rostro de él era serio, su rubor demostraba sus intenciones, sí, había soñado varias veces que desnudaba a su amada Kamui y la hacía suya. Pero siempre que despertaba de esas epifanías se golpeaba el rostro, analizaba la situación y se disponía a pensar en cualquier cosa para reducir su excitación, siempre reprimiéndose, ocultando su necesidad casi biológica.

No pasaron muchos minutos y el clásico golpeteo de escudos llamó la atención de ambos, afuera se preparaban para ir a calmar una revuelta… para Xander el deber llamó y no dudó mucho en ponerse la armadura y salir corriendo a ordenar a los aliados, advirtiendo a Kamui que lo esperara.

Volvió rápido, pero lamentablemente era tan tarde que ella se había dormido. Su rostro no estaba sereno, lucía apenada en sueños… de seguro había llorado "soy el imbécil más grande del mundo" suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama… se sacó las hombreras, el ristre, el peto, el codal, antebrazo y guantelete. La batalla había sido tan corta que ni siquiera había atacado a un solo enemigo, se había demorado más en armar que en salir ¿por qué había ido?... cualquiera pudo haber comandado esa revuelta, hasta Elise… "Discúlpame, Kamui". Apoyó su rostro en el colchón y se quedó dormido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Verlo dormir era una de las debilidades de Kamui, podía hacerlo durante horas… soportando las ganas de acariciar su rostro. Esta vez no duro mucho, necesitaba llevar sus manos a los risos rubios y agradecer a Dios que seguía vivo (y no es que no confiara en su habilidad con la espada, sino la mera preocupación) "Buenos Días" suspiró avergonzada cuando notó que él abría los ojos, rápido miró al suelo, sin esperar respuesta. Después de un largo minuto, sintió un fuerte abrazo que le hizo daño y un beso tan apasionado que le quitó el aire.

No se dio cuenta de la agresividad que demostró, en realidad a veces era poco consiente de su fuerza. La tomó de la cintura y abrazándola se arrojó sobre ella, mordiendo sus labios. En su cabeza se repetía obsesivamente la idea de poseerla entera, su pelo, su cuerpo, su todo, ella entera… dejó de besarla para inspirar y vio su rostro, sonrojado y sorprendido "no muestres ese rostro a nadie más" susurró y volvió a ella, acosándola.

Sus manos fueron a todos los lugares considerados prohibidos, desde sus labios hasta su entrepierna: quería tocarlo todo. No quería dejar de sentir nada, y la ropa lo incomodaba, así que se la arrebató ansioso, sujetando con brusquedad sus muñecas: Ahí estaba y era mejor que cualquier sueño fantasioso. Podía ver los adorables cuentos de sus clavículas; esos tímidos senos, los cuales no abordaban más que su palma, pero que a pesar de ser pequeños, representaban la escena más erótica que había vivido (y ello era superior a todo lo que había hecho la prostituta en él); su ombligo, pequeño y agradable; su vulva… el misterio más grande; sus nalgas suaves y redondas, marcadas por su entrenamiento.

"Xan…" susurró su dama, y la acalló raudo con otro beso violento, necesitaba liberarse… hasta que finalmente sintió el sabor de la sangre: Había mordido tanto el labio inferior de Kamui, qué humanamente sangraba. Retrocedió, estaba molesto… nuevamente se había equivocado y eso era insoportable.

Kamui lo miro, no podía negar que estaba sorprendida por la repentina reacción (ciertamente le había recordado la confesión de su amor), pero esa sorpresa era agradable y no negaba que la fulminante acción le daba de cierta forma impaciencia, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que sangraba profusamente. Lo miro y su rostro imperturbable lucía extrañamente atormentado "qué sucedió" susurró sonriendo, expectante a la respuesta.

"te hice daño" respondió agitado el rubio, no era la primera vez que le hacía daño, muchas veces en sus luchas de práctica había herido gravemente a Kamui, pero esta situación era distinta, se suponía que él debía demostrar el amor y cariño que sentía y no esa salvaje necesidad animal que había apaciguado con cortesía dentro de su cabeza.

"esto no es nada" kamui notó la herida y la limpió con su muñeca, la cual ya mostraba indicios del apretón que su esposo le había dado para quitarle la ropa… sí, de verdad Xander la había dañado con vehemencia durante su fugaz reacción sexual, pero para una guerrera, esas cosas no eran más que rasguños. "Te hice daño" repitió Xander, levantando los ojos: Kamui estaba sentada a su lado, despojada… con más preocupación que vergüenza, al parecer había olvidado que no llevaba nada puesto. "te dije que no es nada" levantó los ojos con el ceño fruncido… "solo continúa…", lucía más molesta porque él había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo que por otra cosa… Xander analizó la situación, no demoró mucho en descubrir que ella esperaba que él prosiguiera.

"Si piensas que me dañaste, analiza lo que hiciste, así indemne, como siempre lo has sido… pero, si quieres redimirte tal vez ya es hora de que cumplas tu promesa…" susurró Kamui, la cual nunca era tan franca con sus necesidades. Su esposo asió rápido la idea y asintió: eso era lo que más amaba de ella, su inteligencia y ternura…

"¿Quieres que sea tu maestro?" susurró tan despacio que apenas lo escuchó, él siempre era así de grato con ella, pero ciertos patrones en sus respuestas le daban sentido a las frases. "lo habías prometido ¿no?" ella se ruborizó escandalosamente antes de decir "o… si estas cosas se hacen de forma violenta, manifiéstalo y explícame por qué en vez que retroceder y alejarte" Kamui sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan bonita reflejaba todo su ser, iluminándolo. Nuevamente Xander sintió la convicción de su elección, nadie más que ella podía estar a su lado, nadie más que ella podía compartir ese espacio con él… ella, ella y su presencia, ella y su consistencia, ella y todo lo que tocaba y miraba: Ella y su desnudez al frente de él, sin insinuarse chabacanamente: era la realidad, ella no tenía expectativas sexuales en él (quizá algunas fantasías típicas de la juventud), ella solo quería aprender sobre un aspecto más de su relación.

Y así fue como nuevamente el rostro taciturno volvió a la normalidad y esta vez el abrazo que le dio fue distinto, más complejo, más expresivo.

"veamos, cuando se trata de estas cosas es bueno poner mucha atención a los detalles" Xander se sentó al lado de su amada y acarició su rostro "por ejemplo, a ti te gusta mucho esto" pasó la mano por su nuca, pasando la yema de sus dedos por entre su largo cabello plata. Como era lógico Kamui sintió un agradable escalofrío, lo que la llevó a responder "entiendo, lo anotaré en mi cabeza". El rubio prosiguió pausado "Pero la atención no lo es todo, también debes saber complacerte a ti mismo" llevó la mano que tenía libre a uno de sus senos, lo acaricio durante unos segundos, terminando su acción en un abrazo "hacer lo que te haga sentir mejor" susurró a su oído "ahora me ocupo de ofrecerte mi calor y a la vez sentirte muy cerca… y si siento tu corazón latir así, rápido, me siento completo"

Al escuchar esta última frase sintió nuevamente esa sensación que solo se podía expresar con un chillido largo y agudo (así, tan cual como se sintió cuando lo escucho decir por primera vez que quería pasar la noche con ella, que quería, besarla, que quería todo su ser, que no soportaba solo las caricias…). Pues, no dudó más y lo besó, ella necesitaba seguir sus instrucciones y a él le gustaba mucho que lo besaran. Llevó sus manos bajo su camisa y acarició su espalda, suave y y firme, eso era lo que ella quería, sentir su cuerpo, cálido cerca.

"¿estás nerviosa?" susurró entre besos su esposo y ella le contesto rápido que no… después de todo él le estaba enseñando y no temía equivocarse. "Estás haciéndolo bien, así… aunque no lo creas debemos ir lento… por tu bien" le regaló una breve carcajada ansiosa "¿por mí bien?" contestó ella sin dejar de acariciar bajo su ropa, ahora sus manos giraban entre su torso y cintura. "Porque es tu primera vez y no quiero que sufras mucho", fue sincero, la sabiduría popular lo daba como una cruel realidad: La primera vez de una mujer es dolorosa. Kamui sonrojó al recordar el concepto, no negaba que mientras recibía, desnuda, el tierno masaje en el pelo, los besos y las cortas caricias en sus senos misteriosamente su entrepierna sentía un cosquilleo y una necesidad de roce… pero, no era ella la que manejaría el deseo, sino su esposo…

De su tierno pezón, llevó sus dedos a su cintura y cadera, estaba encima de ella y mientras se aferraba con una mano al colchón para no aplastarla, con la otra disfrutaba de sus agradables curvas. Besó su cuello y no vaciló en rodear secretamente con su lengua aquel delicado paraje, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, secretamente, que esa era su marca, su huella… no podía olvidar su crianza después de todo, desde pequeño lo habían educado para imponerse y a pesar de su nobleza gozaba con poseer a la mujer más deseada de su círculo, ella le pertenecía, ella solo iba a estar con él… nadie más, e iba intentar no morir en la cruenta guerra que llevaba, porque quería crear con ella una familia, para así atarla solo a él.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Chilló Kamui, estremeciéndose al sentir que su esposo acariciaba con su boca su pecho, mordiendo ligeramente ese lugar tan delicado y sensitivo. La respuesta de Xander fue extraña, ya que se había embarcado en el ensueño "a veces necesitas dejar que me pierda en este lugar… solo un segundo… me gusta mucho". Kamui sonrió y decidió dejarlo, estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sintió como el aire mezclado con la humedad de la saliva le ofrecía otra sensación. Miró mucho tiempo la cabellera rubia, que se inclinaba en conjunto con un placentero gruñido de su amado, el cual por primera vez comenzada a emitir sonidos más primarios que sus típicos suspiros. Un estremecimiento extraño la abrazo desde la cabeza a los pies cuando sintió que los labios ansiosos del hombre rodeaban por completo sus pezones e iniciaban un conjunto de acciones, entre las cuales la succión resultó más deleitosa… tanto, que quiso revolcarse en la cama y morir allí, sintiendo ese primer placer sexual… era increíble como con una simple acción, Xander podía hacerla olvidar la situación vergonzosa e inclinarla a centrarse solo en sentir goce…

El rubio levantó el rostro y sin dejar de estimularla y admiró su rostro varios segundos, se veía hermosa ahí, tendida completa a sus pies, con una expresión en su rostro que jamás había visto: embelesada, imbuida en el placer mismo… pensó brevemente en los pocos orgasmos que había sentido en su vida, de seguro Kamui no había experimentado ninguno… fantaseó con la cara de su amada llegando al clímax y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, estaba tan feliz "guardaré esta imagen en mi cabeza" susurró y se dispuso a continuar con la etapa que continuaba (sí, según sus "conocimientos" el sexo tenía etapas, al igual que la esgrima).

"¿puedo anotar esa acción como una de las que te gustan?" le preguntó juguetón, ella abrió los ojos, se sentó y se llevó la mano al rostro "no, no, no… o sea, sí… pero… no lo hagas muy seguido…"

Rió, Xander desbordaba cariño "vamos a avanzar un poco más ¿te parece?" se sentó frente a su mujer y sacó las manos de su rostro, besándola "¿te gustaría continuar?". Kamui asintió, quería seguir, pero ahora ella quería lograr que su amado sintiera lo mismo que ella… "es un poco injusto que sigas usando esa camisa… ", Xander no pudo soportar las carcajadas " jejeje ¿quieres que me la saque o quieres sacármela?"… Durante unos segundos Kamui ahogó su chillido, era obvio que quería sacársela, sabía muy bien lo que había abajo, lo había observado muchas veces… pero nunca sin reprimirse. Lo hizo, ahora lo tenía a 10 centímetros y no lo estaba espiando. Se lanzó apenas pudo sobre su cuerpo e imitó lo que él había hecho con ella anteriormente, lo bueno era que podía usar sus dos manos pues no temía aplastarlo (claro, ella pesaba la mitad de lo que él pesaba) había aprendido y quería demostrárselo… posó sus manos sobre sus pectorales, e intentó abrazarlo, no pudo pues él se acomodó y semisentado con ayuda de la almohada le solicitó rodear su cadera con las suyas "si hacemos esto será mejor para ambos… yo poseo otros lugares que puedes descubrir"… Kamui se estremeció al sentir el bulto bajo el pantalón de su esposo… y sí, era lo que pensaba, Xander estaba insinuando sutilmente algo relacionado con su intimidad. El chillido lo ahogó respirando fuerte, y rápido: si ella se sentía asquerosamente bien solo mirando sus pectorales y abdominales; si sentía un estremecimiento pavoroso al sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él… ¿Cómo se sentiría si tuviera acceso a lo que de verdad no conocía de él?... y no se refería a que le gustaran los penes, sino al hecho de tener intimidad con él, de hacer el amor con él…

¿Qué te gustaría qué hiciera? Se dispuso a su mandato. Él, inquieto, susurró con un poco de vergüenza, la cual emanaba de su rostro ruborizado a más no poder "¿puedes?… ¡demonios!, ¿hacer esto?…" tomó la mano de Kamui y la llevó sobre el bulto, haciéndola acariciar con movimientos circulares toda su extensión. Ella comprendió y lo hizo, concentrada y excitada, le gustaba imaginar lo que el pantalón apresaba y sabía, también, por conocimiento general que mientras más duro estuviera, mejor lo hacía. Además, Xander no perdía el tiempo y aprovechaba de acariciarla completa mientras lo hacía, en fin, ese tipo de actividades eran de a dos.

La escena duró bastante, al parecer el maestro había olvidado explicar el paso siguiente, sumiéndose en una ilusión real. Kamui decidió seguir sus instintos, por ello se acercó a su oído y quiso susurrarle dulcemente que quería seguir, pero avergonzada, solo mordió su lóbulo… y fue una buena idea pues, la sensación que tuvo Xander con la caricia y la mordida de a la vez lo hizo estremecerse de tal forma que, de seguro, no se dio cuenta del gemido que dio, inspirando a la mujer a perderse en su proyecto: ¡Bingo! había encontrado lo que buscaba, una zona con la cual podía juguetear y recibir como premio, ese rostro tan bonito, tan motivador, envuelto en placer.

Sus ojos entrecerrados, relajados, con apenas el ceño fruncido y sus labios semiabiertos, húmedos; sus gemidos ahogados, su cabello revuelto y su torso desnudo… no podía pedir más, Xander le estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo memorable… quería recordar, quería guardar ese momento en su cerebro, sin duda el amor y el deseo son una buena dupla de sentimientos "quiero todo de ti… herma…" no pudo terminar de decir la palabra prohibida, aunque solo la mencionaba para excitarse; hermano, hermano, hermano, mi amado hermano mayor. Era cierto, para ella era extraño, había crecido a su lado, bajo su protección… admirándolo durante noches en su tortuoso entrenamiento… tan inalcanzable, recibiendo de él las enseñanzas marciales, recibiendo un fuerte amor fraternal. Era verdad, él siempre le besó en la frente, por las noches, antes de dormir y, al menos una vez por semana la llevó a pasear de la mano por algún jardín cercano. ¿Cómo hermano mayor sospechaba de sus anulados vínculos sanguíneos?, tal vez siempre pensó que ella no era su verdadera hermana… en fin, había visto nacer a sus otros tres hermanos, pero a ella no… o tal vez solo era más inmaduro cuando pequeño y su padre era tan duro con él solo le quedaba compartir el tiempo con ella para imbuirse en ensueños cariñosos.

¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Pensó, una y otra vez en preguntarle, pero no pudo… el no parecía tener algún fetiche incestuoso con ella, de hecho, le había pedido expresamente llamarlo ´amor´ en vez de hermano luego de la confesión de sus sentimientos. Tampoco podía negar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían enterado de que no compartían vínculos y que ese mismo hecho los hizo tener conversaciones más cercanas, más íntimas… era natural, se habían enamorado meses después de la chocante experiencia. Y así, eternamente su figura frente a ella le inspiraba pensamientos fantasiosos.

"puedes decirme hermano mayor" en el éxtasis él bramó, suave y ronco, después de todo, la denominación no era más que un tabú… y en la cama los tabúes no importan mucho, estaban solos y nadie escucharía a Kamui llamarlo de esa forma, solo él, podía ser una forma de enardecer a su amada, quizá ella sentía placer al llamarlo así… y si ella sentía placer, ese era su único regalo. "… Xan… Xander, prefiero llamarte por tu nombre y guardarme esa… denominación para otra oportunidad" suspiró Kamui sonriendo "pienso en que debes… sacarte ya eso" mintió apuntando el lugar que acariciaba, el pantalón ya no valía mucho y se veía incómodo seguir ya con él al frente. "crees que sentirás mejor si lo sacas" afirmó la joven "estarás más cómodo, así como lo estoy yo"… la mirada erótica lo obligo a levantarse de la cama y a desabotonar todo "entendido" susurró mientras retiraba la prenda… llevaba ropa interior. Kamui la miró de reojo, y nuevamente no quiso apartar la vista, el apretado miembro era lo que más le llamaba la atención, después de todo, ella nunca había visto a un hombre de su envergadura desnudo (solo a niños y como bien sabemos, no es lo mismo). Él solo se quitó la ropa interior, sin insinuar nada, no miró a Kamui… al parecer el hecho de mostrarse desnudo también lo avergonzaba, y a pesar de lo expectante y excitado que se sentía, se notaba que estaba ansioso ¿qué opinará Kamui? ¿Me encontrará atractivo?... (Aunque no lo sepan, mujeres horribles, a los hombres esas cosas si les preocupan).

Ahora sí, podía observar el esplendor de su esposo, el cual no solo poseía un rostro atractivo… lo era completo. Volteó hacia ella y camino lentamente, se recostó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos. Kamui recibió el abrazo sin olvidar esa imagen: los rizos desgreñados, el rubor en las mejillas, el mentón bajo, el torso esculpido por la misma diosa, el abdomen estructurado, las caderas marcadas por una infinita musculatura, sus nalgas perfectas, sus piernas perfectas… su todo perfecto.

"Eres perfecto" le susurró al oído, y lo era, él lo era… se había esforzado por ser fuerte, lo necesitaba para la guerra (no lo hacía por su exterior, obviamente), se había esforzado por ser inteligente, había dado todo de sí para ser amable con todos, ser correcto y fiel. "eres perfecto, hermoso, como solo puedes serlo tú" nuevamente Kamui lo halagó, ahora envuelta en sus besos, rodeada de su boca y sus manos. "si sientes lo que yo siento por ti, no tengo más peticiones". Xander sentía lo mismo, para él Kamui era perfecta (a pesar de sus senos pequeños). La acomodó y no dudó en utilizar sus dedos para estimular su sexo, sintió regocijo al sentir la humedad… ella, como esperaba, estaba excitadísima y ello se demostraba en los fluidos que empapaban todo, no solo su vagina, también sus nalgas y muslos… sonrío extasiado "Kamui, indica cuando haga algo que te guste… acariciaré aquí" su cordial fue a un sector poco explorado, el botón (así lo conocía) y dio círculos suaves, de un lado a otro, inundado en la humedad. Kamui no quiso responder, estaba avergonzada… tenía tanta vergüenza que no quería responder que Xander estaba haciéndola sentir increíble, tocando un sector que para ella era sucio "¿te gusta?" susurró nuevamente inclinándose, moviendo un poco más rápido sus dedos. Kamui llevó su mano a la cara cubriéndose "es es… exqui… exquisito" informó leve "quiero que sientas lo mismo" anunció junto a un chillido. Xander feliz siguió un ritmo rápido… quería que su amada llegara al clímax, ahí, tendida a su lado "si quieres que yo sienta lo mismo… primero quiero tu orgasmo"….

Kamui no sabía que los orgasmos se sentían por caricias directas en el clítoris, de hecho, había escuchado un par de conversaciones sobre aquello y para sus amigas, el clímax era un tema poco tocado… una leyenda. Pero en ese momento analizaba breve ¿cómo sería la sensación que estaba sintiendo si el ser que más amaba estaba tocando un lugar que para ella era tan sucio? Normalmente no dejaría que nadie lo viese, menos lo tocase… pero la caricia era tan agradable que no permitiría que dejase de hacerlo… Xander se levantó brevemente y sin dejar que kamui reclamara algo llevó su boca a la sexualidad de su mujer…

Solo sintió por unos segundos su lengua alojarse en aquel lugar… Kamui se alejó rápido gritando un no rotundo "es sucio" ¿sucio?, la joven analizó su respuesta… sin darse cuenta había huido 2 metros lejos de la cama, cubriéndose con la almohada. Xander se sentó apenado "¿qué sucedió?" analizó brevemente que su fugaz acción había sido sin aviso, no había preparado a Kamui para el sexo oral… y ella no sabía mucho de esas cosas… "ven, te enseñaré algo" invitó a su esposa con tanta confianza que ella de inmediato se le acercó, sentándose a su lado, él explicó brevemente "no digas que es sucio…" Kamui miró a un costado y su esposo la interrogó "¿por qué piensas eso?" Kamui abrazó la almohada para darse fuerza y contestar "porque es pegajoso… y huele… no quiero que pongas tu cara ahí". Xander rió, de verdad Kamui no sabía mucho de esas cosas "si no quieres, no lo haré" la mujer elevó la vista y lo miró como respuesta "pero quiero que sepas que quiero hacerlo, me causa placer y jamás pensaría que es un lugar sucio… es parte de ti, quiero que ese lugar sea mío"…

Kamui había escuchado sobre el sexo oral, pero para ella era una práctica que hacía la mujer al hombre, de hecho, había escuchado a un par de amigas (en sus borracheras) mencionar que lo habían hecho y que habían recibido felicitaciones por ello… y de hecho, una de sus fantasías era realizar esta práctica a Xander, después de todo, para ella nada de él era sucio u asqueroso…

"amor, mírame" exclamó el hombre a su lado "¿algo de mí te causa asco?", "no no no no", chilló Kamui… él era la pulcritud encarnada "eres perfecto"… "mírame, Kamui… estoy sudado y si observas con atención… yo también…" y sí, Kamui miró… y él también había secretado ese líquido pegajoso… una cosa nueva, Kamui no sabía que durante el sexo el cuerpo secreta todo tipo de fluidos, solo lo sospechaba, pues siempre que iba un poco más allá en sus cortas sesiones amorosas, su ropa interior se manchaba. Avergonzada, no supo cómo contestar, estaba aprendiendo, su esposo era su maestro "¿lo ves?... yo siento lo mismo en relación a ti" culminó Xander "ya no nos retrasemos" la recostó y siguió con la caricia, en ese momento la chica aprovechó de estirar la mano y tomar el miembro, con una caricia que produjo en él un enorme placer.

Él prosiguió, y entre besos, caricias y estimulación, sintió que Kamui solo acariciaba su virilidad, no podía negar que le gustaba, pero se notaba que ella no sabía cómo satisfacerlo y no dudó en explicarle, obviamente sin perder tiempo "Kamui ¿quieres aprender a masturbarme?"… rayos, Xander nunca había dicho palabras de ese tipo jamás y escucharlas la animaba mucho, más si se suponía que él le estaba haciendo una perfecta estimulación clitoriana. "claro", suspiró entre gemidos… el hombre se recostó y esperó que ella se acomodara a su lado, al hacerlo tomó su mano y la llevó al lugar correcto "rodéame, así como tomas la empuñadura de una espada cuando quieres sacarla de la funda… luego, sin abrir los dedos sube lentamente y cuando veas que todo acaba… devuélvete, recorre el mismo camino de vuelta… hasta…" Kamui lo hizo apenas lo escuchó y él no pudo seguir explicándole, ella siguió su instrucción al pie de la letra y rápido… "así, Kamui… lo haces muy bien"… y allí se dio la felicitación, Kamui supo que la forma de hacerlo era rodear con fuerza, presionando… imitando cómo sería una penetración… y vio como salía, leve, de la punta… ese líquido viscoso ¿si salía significa que lo hacía bien?, lo admiró varios minutos, mientras entusiasmada realizaba una y otra vez el movimiento (le recordó las muchas veces que tuvo que practicar los movimientos de la espada para lograr la perfección)… de fondo se sentían leves suspiros de placer, ello se evidenciaba en sus manos, las cuales descansaban e iban una y otra vez a su perdición… era inevitable para él no tocarla. Kamui pensó cuál sería su propio deseo, después de todo la primera enseñanza era brindar y recibir… aquel liquido la hizo pensar algo extraño ¿a qué sabría Xander?... ¿si me felicitó por aprender a masturbarlo?... ¿qué hará si aprendo a…?... no esperó, rápidamente llevó toda la extensión de su esposo a la boca… y succionó, limpiando con su lengua aquel graseado… ¡¿salado?¡ ¡sabes salado! Exclamó en su mente… mientras de fondo se sintió un ronco gemido "¡Kamui…!"…

Esa era una sensación nueva, una sensación imposible de olvidar, eso era algo que no le había pedido a Kamui, ni loco, nunca lo había pensado siquiera… menos en su primera vez. El placer le impidió seguir acariciando a su amada y se estiró… quería gozar solo de la acción… Kamui metía y sacaba su boca y cuando entraba, succionaba y movía su lengua por todas partes… era como un beso apasionado, directo en su sexualidad… tomó las mantas y se aferró a ellas por varios minutos. Su amada callada ahora llevaba sus manos a sus testículos, quiso decirle que era un lugar muy delicado, pero no pudo… estaba teniendo esa sensación… iba a explotar, quería gritar… "si no paras… no podré…" gimió, pero Kamui estaba muy comprometida en su labor e impidió que él siguiera hablando con un nuevo movimiento, ahora lo masturbaba y a la vez le hacía sexo oral… rápido y suave, cambiando el ritmo… no entendió lo que él quiso decir, ella solo se guiaba por las respuestas, si se endurecía, revolcaba y gemía, todo estaba resultando perfecto y no era necesario preguntarle qué hacer.

Xander sabía, pero no quería que ella parara. Hacía tanto tiempo no sentía un orgasmo y de seguro ese que pronto llegaría sería el mejor que sentiría jamás… después de todo, hacía el amor con el ser que más amaba en el mundo… ¿Kamui sabrá que no podré… seguir? , al diablo, estaba tan embelesado que no se contuvo. Comenzó a moverse, apoyando el sube y baja de Kamui… "… llegaré" susurró entre gemidos, los cuales no exageraban, solo demostraban su gusto y Kamui lo entendió, le daría la legendaria sensación a su amado, motivada… envuelta en placer… "acaba….ré…"

Ella no sabía qué hacer, solo seguía el ritmo ¿acabaré? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... elevó los ojos y como premio recibió una erótica imagen… Xander con los ojos cerrados, se mordía el puño, mientras con el otro brazo tomaba las mantas de la cama… parecía una escultura y el sudor le daba un toque mejor… ¿podía pedir más?... pues nada, en unos segundos sintió como su boca se llenaba del glaseado salado, el cual no pudo contener, manchándose las manos y el mentón… de fondo la espiración agitada de quien acababa de tener un clímax de aquellos.

No dejó de sentir el cosquilleo agradable en todo el cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su esposa manchada con su semen… nuevamente no le había explicado algo básico, el orgasmo masculino se acompaña siempre de eso… ¡Oh, por Dios… Kamui tragó parte de esa cosa! Pensó y aún envuelto en la grata sensación se levantó a buscar su pañuelo (el cual estaba dentro de su pantalón, debajo de la cama), preocupado la limpió "perdón" exclamó con una sonrisa apesumbrada "estás toda embarrada… " Kamui, todavía no asimilaba que era la reina del sexo oral y que gracias a ello había regalado un preciado momento a Xander… y solo para comprobar la teoría le preguntó "¿te gustó?"…

Linda, linda, linda… su esposa era tan linda "¿tú qué crees?" dijo para ver qué reacción hacía… y sí, ella mostró su mejor rostro de interrogación mientras tomaba de su mano el pañuelo y terminaba de limpiarse las manos "no lo sé, pero pienso que sí"…

"no esperaba que lo hicieras" susurró Xander como respuesta "nunca había sentido algo así…" su rostro permanecía ruborizado, después de todo, la sensación se mantendría durante mucho tiempo… "Kamui… perdón" susurró mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y se disponía a seguir acariciándola "no podré hacerte el amor por ahora"… Kamui abrió los ojos y lo miró preocupada ¿por qué?... chilló ahogada a lo que su esposo le respondió sincero "es involuntario, pero te prometo que no te dejaré esperar más". Un beso húmedo, apasionado, dulce, la calmó: un beso de esos poco comunes, duraderos… un regalo para ella, acompañado de caricias tan suaves como placenteras "no te muevas mucho Kamui, disfruta… ahora es mi turno" dijo calmo, y como si fuera un experto la estimuló, ya conocía sus debilidades. A ella le pareció extraño ¿qué querrá decir con no poder hacerme el amor, si ahora lo hace?... Kamui no quiso cerrar sus ojos, quería ver a Xander, quería mirarlo ya que en sus actos se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía… no estaba obligado… Miró sus manos, el anillo frío le hacía cosquillas… ¿qué fascinación tendrá con mis pechos? Se preguntó ¿y con mi cintura?... ella no entendía lo linda que era, ella era hermosa… a pesar de las cicatrices que poseía, tenía mucho que ofrecer… ¿Kamui sabía que muchos la amaban?, de seguro no, ella era muy distraída (a veces demasiado), por lo que no tenía la capacidad de comprender lo que su esposo sentía.

Nuevamente sintió aquello, esa necesidad de continuar, que a Xander no se le ocurriera detenerse… y de hecho, él luchaba contra las ganas de ofrecerle a ella lo mismo que ella le había dado… pero en fin, ella solo con la sensación de sus dedos acariciando su clítoris, su mano acariciando sus pezones y su boca, besando furiosa su cuello y boca alternadamente, se sentía plena. Ya no sentía vergüenza, no sentía que estaba sucia… solo quería gritar, gritarle a todos que se sentía muy bien, que al fin había tenido acceso a algo que solo imaginaba.

No quiso acallar sus gemidos, lo deseaba… y lo hizo, relajada. El sudor la refrescó, tenía calor… "si quieres algo de mí, no dudes en decírmelo" susurró su esposo, y en realidad no necesitaba nada, estaba tan gustosa que no se fijó que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Xander sabía… hacía bastante tiempo sentía como los músculos de Kamui se recogían y relajaban, lo estaba haciendo bien, no quiso apresurarse, ya que para que fuera bueno debía comenzar lento… pero en un momento supo que era necesario, así que ágil actuó.

Kamui dejó de gemir para disfrutar… era exquisito, como comer un rico pastel de chocolate… sintió como el cuerpo desnudo de su amado comenzaba a abrazarla por detrás, sintió su respiración en su cuello, agitada… sintió su calor…. Su pecho, su estómago, su pelvis…. Sus piernas sosteniendo las suyas para mantenerlas abiertas mientras su pene se posaba entre sus nalgas…

¿Ahora sí me hará el amor? Pensó, pero… no, solo recibió una extraña sensación que la envolvió de pies a cabeza, obligándola a estremecerse y gemir… sus músculos se tensaron: desde el botón que estimulaba una exquisita y fugaz sensación superó a cualquier pastel que había comido, superó el primer beso que le había dado su amado, superó la sensación que sintió la primera vez que le salvaron la vida… inexplicable… ya no era necesaria más estimulación, así que Xander comprendió: liberó sus piernas y la abrazó fuerte, sin decir nada…

"¿Qué sentí?" Susurró Kamui embelesada… su esposo besó su cabello en respuesta y esa fue la forma en la que descubrió que había experimentado la legendaria sensación.

Cerró los ojos y envuelta en caricias y besos se dispuso a dormir…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su cabello claro, ondulado y largo lo abrigaba… no necesitó mucho más pues hacía calor en la habitación. Había pasado bastante tiempo, un par de horas, por lo que supo que dejar dormir a su esposa era lo correcto.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, por suerte ese día el amanecer no indicaría que debía levantarse, después de todo, según lo que recordaba ni él ni Kamui estaban inscritos en alguna tarea. Así que decidió esperar... nadie llegaría a molestar.

No quería dejar de sentirla, para él nada valía más su tibio roce, su respiración tranquila lo tranquilizaba. Se acercó a su cabeza y apoyó su mentón en ella para sentir su aroma… un encantador olor a frutas lo envolvió, sí Kamui se había perfumado mucho para su noche especial y él apenas se había dado cuenta de aquello… "soy muy afortunado" susurró, y sintió en su estómago esa sensación plenitud que sientes cuando estás con quien amas, esas mariposas que revolotean hasta tu garganta y salen en un suspiro.

¿y si la despierto con caricias y termino lo que empecé? Analizó en su mente Xander, quien no podía evitar sentir deseo al respirar ese olor, mientras percibía que las nalgas de su amada rozaban su punto más frágil. Kamui se acomodó, dormida, un poco más lejos de él… ¿deberé dejarla descansar un poco más?... y poso sus ojos en ella, quien ahora alejada, le ofrecía una clara imagen de esos pequeños pechos, los cuales tenían unas cuantas marcas moradas… efectivamente hechas por él "¿te he hecho daño?" musitó, levantándose breve a observar más de cerca… eran hermosos, sobretodo sus pezones… rosados, levantados cual botones de rosa. Llevó su mano a ellos y con una larga caricia marcó su forma durante un rato, contorneándolos. Su juego quiso expandirse, así que con la yema de su índice bajó por su esternón hacia su ombligo, subió posteriormente hacia su clavícula y terminó en su mejilla, sin aguantarse la besó ahí mismo… estaba tan pleno que no se dio cuenta de que la había despertado.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el beso amoroso en su mejilla, al alejarse él de ella no dudó en regalarle una sonrisa y un buenos días "dormiste poco" susurró, Xander tenía marcadas las ojeras, estaba apareciendo el sol y él no había dormido ni un poco… "¿Por qué no dormiste, amor? Susurró ronca, al parecer los gemidos de horas atrás habían afectado du voz. Él, sin dejar de mirar su desnudez contestó "no tengo ganas de dormir… quiero recordarte". "¿recordarme?" interrogó Kamui, con una sonrisa su amado respondió "recordar cada detalle tuyo, porque eres mía"…

No pasaron muchos minutos en el silencio y nuevamente, la joven se sintió acosada por caricias… las manos deseosas la cubrían, Xander la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que seguramente ya no apaciguaría sus ansias… nunca más, porque ya había probado un poco de ella, y por supuesto que con un poco de algo tan bueno nadie se conforma. "sé mía" repitió tres veces sumergiendo su boca en la de ella, mientras repasaba todas las fases que debía superar para poder consumar sus actos. Ella por su parte no dejaba de sorprenderse ante tanta fogosidad de su amado, quien con fuerza la sujetaba para que no escapase de su alcance. "sabes que soy tuya" susurró avergonzada Kamui, quién después de sorprenderse se sumergió en el delirio que le otorgaba Xander.

No tenía una vista mejor, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación iluminaban el cuerpo de su esposa, el cabello plata, desgreñado, dotaba de erotismo su sagrada figura… no podía evitar llevar su boca a su cuello y pezones, tampoco podía evitar tocar su intimidad, la cual ahora estaba toda a su alcance "lo haré" manifestó imperativo y masculino "solo disfruta como lo hago"… Kamui sabía a qué se refería, después de todo si él ordenaba ella acataba, tal cual como en la esgrima… y tuvo que soportar que su rostro se acercara a su entrepierna, resistir que su respiración acariciara su vulva, para finalmente desfallecer de placer ante las caricias de su lengua…

Ahora ella estaba recibiendo lo que ella le había ofrecido sin preguntar horas atrás ¿por qué me habré avergonzado? Pensó, mientras estiraba sus brazos para aferrarse al colchón… las manos de su amado subían y bajaban por sus muslos, dándole cosquillas… el calor la envolvió y un par de minutos después sintió que venía esa sensación indescriptible… "Xander" susurró entre gemidos, al sentir cómo la saliva en conjunto con su propio líquido comenzaba a desbordar… "puedes tomarme cuando desees"… no recibió nada de respuesta, su esposo estaban tan concentrado en su misión que no quiso acatar… en su mente solo daba vuelta la idea de volverla loca, quería oírla gritar su nombre… que gritara tan fuerte que todos la escucharan y supieran que solo él tenía la oportunidad de estar en ese lugar.

¿A qué sabré yo? Se preguntó por unos segundos… antes de explotar de placer, su segundo orgasmo la cubrió, durando un poco más que el anterior, ya que su amado sostuvo sus piernas para evitar que ella se alejara al momento de contraerse… por unos segundos sintió que no se podría contener y que alejaría el rostro de su esposo con las mismas rodillas, pero él era más fuerte que ella, así que nada malo ocurriría…

Se recostó sobre ella con suavidad, sosteniendo su peso, con su brazo. Se acercó a su rostro, Kamui aún sentía el cosquilleo en la entrepierna por ello evitó mirarlo a la cara… Xander rió por unos segundos, al parecer su amada mujer no se había percatado de las maldiciones que había dicho mientras llegaba al clímax… "no te preguntaré si te gusto" musitó besando su cuello y la reacción de ella fue la que esperaba: Un abrazo fuerte, deseoso "a qué sé" cuestionó apenas recuperó el aliento… no podía evitar la pregunta "tú sabes salado"… "jejeje" las carcajadas de Xander inundaron la habitación "no puedo describirlo, Kamui" murmuró muy alegre "no sabes salado, jejeje, pero…" la miró a los ojos durante varios segundos, pensando en qué contestarle "pero… la próxima vez que lo haga te lo diré" volvió a besar su cuello y acariciar sus curvas, Kamui se sentía avergonzada y expectante ¿desde ese momento ya existía la confianza suficiente?... al parecer él no había terminado ¿querrá que utilice mi boca? Pensó, así que mientras él continuaba con sus acciones ella llevó su mano a su falo, pero él, rápido, lo impidió…

"relájate… y cuando te lo indique, aférrate a mi espalda" indicó, ansioso como nunca. En su cabeza pensaba cómo hacerlo, después de todo, su primera vez lo había hecho todo la prostituta… recordaba difusa, a la mujer posándose encima de él… llevando su miembro a ella… esta vez debía ser diferente, debía ser gentil con Kamui, ella era virgen y él estaba más duro que nunca… ella era virgen y esa castidad lo vigorizaba aún más, por lo que era imposible romper con el círculo.

"¿lo haremos?" advirtió Kamui, al darse cuenta de la instrucción de su esposo, quien se había alejado brevemente para abrir sus piernas para él, mientras acomodaba concentrado su pene en su hendidura… "relájate" susurró serio… y ella no pudo hacerlo, todo había sido muy rápido… "relájate… y aférrate a mí", fue su última instrucción antes de penetrarla con delicadeza, lentamente, sintiendo como lo envolvía, estrecha… tan cual como había imaginado, exquisita, como terciopelo… y sí, lo decidió, la incursión en sus entrañas era y sería la mejor sensación sexual que iba a sentir en su vida, por ello no dudó en hacerlo nuevamente y posterior a eso, repetir la sensación… lo haría hasta cansarse, pues de eso no tenía cómo hartarse.

Él era la persona que más amaba, por ello debió procurar que no se diera cuenta de que le dolía. Lo abrazó fuerte, aferrándose a su espalda, era un dolor soportable, tal cual como lo esperaba, mas era molesto, algo que la apenaba: no podía sentir el goce que él estaba sintiendo y que expresaba con una sonrisa plena y gruñidos de placer. Escondió su rostro en su pecho y para liberar tensiones comenzó a gemir, al sentir esto Xander comprendió que a ella ya le comenzaba a gustar por lo que aceleró su penetración, extasiado, después de todo, él sentía que moriría de placer en aquella acción "eres exquisita" suspiraba a cada instante… con ello Kamui se animaba "soy exquisita" susurró cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor la sensación ¿cómo podría describirla?... el cosquilleo que da cuando haces un bien, cuando le prestas algo tuyo a alguien y ves que lo usa feliz… en conjunto con un dolor que quemaba… era extraño pero se sentía bien, no quería parar de hacerlo pues sabía que en algún momento Xander iba a encontrar la forma de no hacerla sufrir. Esperó y sus gemidos fueron como un consuelo "¿qué sientes? Explícame" lo interrogó, y él, sin dejar de embestirla susurró desbordado "no puedo… explicar…lo, siento calor y roce"… calor y roce… ¿qué significaba? En realidad era lo que sentía en su parte baja, pero su disfrute se hallaba en otro lugar, la acción misma de tomarla y hacerla suya… Kamui debía cambiar su forma de pensar, esa era la esencia pues de ella misma dependía su sensación.

No dudó, y ya comprendiendo la lógica básica que tiene el sexo se dispuso a fantasear "Xander ¿puedo cambiar de posición?" dijo fuerte y segura, sin una pizca de temor, él se sorprendió… y accedió de inmediato "claro ¿cómo quieres que…?" susurró en respuesta, agitado. "Quiero… yo estar encima tuyo", respondió un poco más timorata… en un segundo su esposo la tranquilizó "cumplirás otra de mis fantasías… me superas completamente, Kamui". Excelente, excelente, excelente, excelente… repitió constantemente en su mente la joven, feliz por su acierto… el cual cumplió a cabalidad: se recostó encima de su amado y ella ahora era la que mandaba, además, como sus piernas estaban más cómodas y relajadas se sentía menos dolorida y más dispuesta al disfrute… y lo no menos importante; podía ver a su esposo, rendido a sus movimientos, mostrando ese rostro tan adorable.

"Acabarás conmigo pronto" gruño, no habían pasado más de 5 minutos en esa posición y su esposa había encontrado el ritmo correcto para volverlo loco… no soportaba verla montándolo, viendo el subir y bajar de sus pechos… la había tomado de la cintura, para que no se le escapase nunca más y su piel suave lo incitaba, al parecer sus sentidos se habían agudizado y ya no solo sentía cómo los pliegues apretados de su sexualidad lo rodeaban, ahora sentía todo a su alrededor, las gotas de sudor recorriendo su extensión, el golpeteo húmedo de su cadera con la de ella, el aroma del cabello de su amada, el cual provocaba un cosquilleo agradable en su garganta y estómago.

Cuando su amado le susurró "te amo" le pareció extraño, dentro de las acciones tan extravagantes que estaban haciendo, esa palabra era muy ´limpia´ y pura. Para Xander era todo lo contrario, el sexo era tan agradable, que hasta ese momento lo consideraba la experiencia más nirvánica que había tenido… la más pura y excitante sensación de entrega y recibimiento, y con ello exageraba un poco, porque el ser humano posee otros aspectos más significativos que las acciones mismas. Kamui logró encontrar la forma de gozar, y olvidó repentinamente el dolor que sentía para alcanzar un orgasmo menos impactante, pero igual de placentero que los anteriores. Xander lo notó sutilmente, pues sus paredes lo apretaron por unos segundos, tan fuerte que por un momento dudó en seguir… rápido se sentó, para ayudarla… después de todo esas cosas eran de a dos, y con fuerza y rapidez, casi como un baile la penetró. No faltaron más de dos minutos para que llegara su clímax, sintió como se vaciaba en sus entrañas, la sensación de plenitud se extendió a los dos, la tomó y la recostó a su lado, separándose. Sin querer miró su entrepierna, bañada en sus secreciones, mezcladas eróticamente con su sangre… la había desvirgado, él, con sus manos. Se golpeó las mejillas para evitar la frívola sensación. "uf, qué cansada estoy" susurró Kamui acurrucándose, su esposo se recostó a su lado, y la rodeó con sus brazos ¿quieres que limpie… te puedo traer una toalla? , la joven analizó la situación y sonrió… "no es necesario, dentro de poco iré a darme un baño ¿fue lo que esperabas?" interrumpió suspirando, "jejeje… cumpliste todas mis fantasías" contestó él con una sonrisa, relajando brevemente su ceño. "Cuando quieras un respiro, sabes que estoy aquí para ti…" Kamui cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su pecho "sé que serás rey un día y que tus responsabilidades son importantísimas"

"Para mí, tú eres tan importante como mi reino… o más"

Cerró los ojos y a pesar del sol, raudo por la ventana, se durmió. Esta vez descansaría todo el día.


End file.
